Lagrimas
by patyux
Summary: Se odian, Callie y Arizona... no se toleran, ni soportan... Callie esta en una relación con Érica. Tiene de todo un poco, he cambiado algunos hechos, y he cometido uno que otro pecado con algunos de los personajes, los primeros capítulos están hechos entre lo que les ocurre en el bosque, y los recuerdos que van teniendo... flashes de sucesos importantes que han tenido.
1. Chapter 1

este es mi primer finc... espero les guste, es un poco loco una mezcla de todos los capítulos que mas me han gustado de la serie... y un poco también de mi imaginación... para ser sincera... no creí que tuviera el valor para publicarlo... así que tengo varios capítulos listos... pero si no les gusta... bueno... me gustaría que me hicieran criticas de como va la historia (si les parece bien).

este primer capítulo es cuando están en el bosque tras el accidente... modifique un nombre... y agregue algunas victimas... creo me odiaran... pero de repente me surgió esta idea... bueno sin querer aburrirl s mas los dejo con el primer capítulo de "Lagrimas"

Capitulo I

_(En la actualidad)_

"_El tiempo no está de nuestra parte, el avión se estrello hace casi 2 días y no nos han venido a buscar, se que Érica me debe estar esperando, se que ella intuirá que estoy viva, no se dará por vencida tan rápido, ella me está buscando, ella me está esperando... ella me espera_".

- los días están pasando y aun no nos han venido a buscar... no quiero morir aquí, ¡no quiero morir aquí!- dice un hombre desde la cabina de un avión destrozado, su rostro está cubierto de sangre seca y de mugre, una cinta adhesiva le a sujeta la cabeza a una tabla colocada entre su espalda y el asiento.

-¡Peter Cállate!- le regaño una joven latina, de hermosos rasgos, tiene unos golpes y rasguños leves en el rostro, brazos y piernas. De todos es la que menos lesiones tiene.

-nos están buscando... eso no tienes ni que ponerlo en duda... no dejes que la desesperación, el miedo, la rabia y la incertidumbre te llenen... nos están buscando, debemos permanecer juntos y no dejar que el miedo nos venza- otra joven, de cabello rubio cobrizo, ojos azules cristalinos, tiene una incisión en la pierna por uno de los metales retorcidos del avión, a taponado la hemorragia con alguna de las camisas que hay repartidas por todo el alrededor, su cabello es un casco de sangre seca y su rostro está lleno de arañazos y golpes, aun así puede caminar, sus lesiones no son graves, pero puede desarrollar una infección.

-Bonitas palabras Meredith... pero la realidad es que ya se están tardando demasiado, Lexie... Jackson... Aprille... todos ellos están muertos... Mark esta cerca de irse con ellos también, y los recursos se nos están acabando, no hemos dormido, no tenemos fuego, ni comida, los medicamentos que tenemos son simples analgésicos para dolores de cabeza... no sirven para curar o para darnos aun que sea una horas de morfina para poder operarle... Derek puede perder la mano sino la operamos enseguida... Arizona puede perder la pierna por alguna infección... Mark puede tener alguna complicación cardio-vascular y no podremos hacer nada por ayudarlo... Peter las cosas están más que complicadas... no necesitamos de tu histeria más de la que ya padecemos nosotros mismos... contrólate- otra joven de rasgos orientales, su cabello es largo negro y crespo, por su tono de voz y su lenguaje corporal es la más realista, tiene el brazo izquierdo dislocado.

-Cristina... por favor ayúdame a mover a Mark más cerca del avión... no podemos estar tan separados- le pide Meredith a la muchacha de rasgos orientales.

Entre ambas tratan de mover el cuerpo de Mark junto a una mujer rubia, de facciones preciosas, que a pesar de que está cubierta de mugre y sangre sigue siendo hermosa, tiene una mueca constante que le cruza la cara, por el dolor que le causa la pierna, que a diferencia de todo lo demás está limpia y vendada cuidadosamente.

-¡He! ¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué no me llamaron para que las ayudara?- la misma chica morena, que en un principio hizo callar al piloto, las regaña, ya que ella es la que no tiene lesiones.

-podemos nosotras Callie- la frena Cristina- fíjate mejor en Arizona, esta con mucho dolor y la bruta no dice nada- le susurra cuando Callie trata de ayudarlas.

Inmediatamente después de esas palabras, Callie se gira a observar a Arizona, a quien el dolor la está superando por momentos.

-descuida, yo me encargo- le susurra mientras se dirige hasta su colega- Meredith… no te esfuerces tanto, si no puedes dime, y yo te ayudo- mientras pasa por su lado.

-no te preocupes Callie, ya casi terminamos… quiero ir a revisar a Derek- le responde mientras sigue arrastrando las mantas donde esta Mark

Pero Callie sabe que no podrán solas, así que se sitúa junto a Cristina y ayuda a mover a Mark.

Entre las dos y la ayuda de Callie mueven el cuerpo de un hombre alto y de complexión, que tiene un tubo de champú clavado al pecho, recurso que utilizaron cuando le dio el taponamiento Cardíaco, gracias a los conocimientos de cardio de Cristina, Meredith pudo proceder mientras seguía sus instrucciones.

-he encontrado leña seca para prender un fuego, decente, además de llenar todos los tarros limpios que encontré con agua, voy a...- les comenta después de dejar a Mark junto a Arizona

-no sigas Callie, no tenemos cerillas para prender fuego, no tenemos forma de utilizar esas ramas- con tono apesadumbrado le dice Arizona, quien era la más cercana a ella.

-al menos podemos intentarlo... fui a campamento durante varios años en mi niñez... y una de las cosas que más aprendías era a saber sobrevivir en casos como estos... nos enseñaron diferentes técnicas para prender fuego, y una de ella era si no tenias cerillas o chispero... es engorroso, pero necesitamos fuego, tiempo y energía- le responde Callie sin mirarla.

-has tu mayor esfuerzo- le pide una alicaída Meredith, mientras junto a cristina se sentaban junto a Mark, para reponer fuerzas.

Callie demoro 3 horas en encender una fogata lo suficientemente buena para poder calentarlos a todos, la hizo cerca del avión para que los heridos no tuvieran que moverse demasiado, y así poder permanecer juntos.

-wow, eres sorprendente ¿lo sabías?- la alaba Meredith.

-¿por qué no nos dijiste antes que sabias hacer fuego?- le pregunta una molesta Cristina

-Por qué no me acordaba, no tenía tiempo de acordarme, yo...yo...yo solo...- no podía hablar, no quería decir que ver a Aprille y a Jackson descuartizados y ser junto a Mark los últimos en ver a Lexie con vida, la habían paralizado por dos días, y que solo se acordó de que sabía hacer fuego cuando vio que Mark podía morir en cualquier momento por hipotermia o por una complicación cardíaca.

-Mere...Meredith- Derek había reaccionado al fin, después de un día de estar entre semiinconsciente, el fuego lo había ayudado a recuperar un poco de fuerzas, Mark también estaba ya consiente, débil pero consiente.

-¿Derek? ¡Derek!- corre hacia él, para revisarlo y cerciorarse con sus propios ojos, manos y con su cuerpo de que está vivo, sigue vivo.

-¿como esta?- le pregunta una Cristina que al igual que Callie siguieron a Meredith tras escuchar el susurro de Derek

-esta consiente, su brazo está ardiendo, lo he visto, parece que está infectado- mira preocupada la herida que tiene su marido en la mano izquierda.

-no te preocupes, deja que lo vea- la trata de calmar Callie, mientras se arrodilla al lado de Derek para examinarlo mejor- está infectado, debemos limpiar la herida, y mantenerla cerrada, no podemos arriesgarnos...- mira preocupada a Cristina.

Cristina comprende la mirada de Callie sin que esta diga nada, Derek esta a un paso de perder la mano, está a un paso de no poder operar el resto de su vida, a un paso de caer en el pozo de la desolación, de la pérdida de su sueño, no lo iba a permitir, ella será la cirujana cardiovascular mas renombrada, Meredith será la cirujana en Cirugía General mas renombrada y Derek seguirá siendo el Neurocirujano más prestigioso del país, ella no permitirá que el marido de su mejor amiga deje de practicar la cirugía, no permitirá que el marido de su mejor amiga caiga en el pozo del olvido, ella no lo permitirá, no lo dejara.

Arizona está desesperada, no siente la pierna, solo siente frío, sabe que está con fiebre, trata de mantenerse en calor, de no molestar, y sabe en la situación en la que están, ella sabe también hacer fuego, pero no tiene fuerzas ni para hablar, está agotada, dolida y asustada, no quiere perder la pierna, no puede perder su pierna, dejar de patinar, de caminar, de correr... dejar de operar, esta aterrada.

-no debería aguantar el dolor Dra. Robbins- Callie le llama la atención mientras le revisa la pierna, la que esta inflamada, aun que los huesos están en la posición correcta tras la intervención de Callie, lo que más les preocupa a todos es que pueda coger algún tipo de infección si no se revisa y mantiene en optimas condiciones, y la verdad es que sus condiciones en estos momentos no es optima.

-no me diga lo que tengo que hacer o no hacer Dra. Torres, no le permito que...- de malos modos

-¿no me permite? ¿no me permite? ¡usted no es nadie para decirme lo que me permite o no! estoy lo suficientemente cualificada para poder reparar su pierna, el problema no es mío, el problema es que no tenemos recursos para tratarla si a su pierna le entran infecciones, no estamos lo suficientemente equipados para poder tratar una simple infección, por que no tenemos un lugar esterilizado... por lo que a mí respecta su mejoría es asombrosa, y el hecho que aguante el dolor nos da para pensar que esta todo en orden, por que es capaz de guardar el dolor, pero no tiene ningún derecho en tratarme como lo hace- después de revisar de manera rigurosa la herida de la pierna y las reacciones de Arizona, Callie se aleja de ella.

-Meredith, Meredith- susurra constantemente Derek, quien está con una alta temperatura, la fiebre lo tiene en un constante delirio.

-creo que es su mano- susurra cristina-¡Callie!

-¿qué pasa?- llega corriendo a su lado

-creo que tiene una infección en su mano- le dice preocupada, tratando de controlarse lo mejor que puede, ya que Meredith está cerca, no quiere que su amiga se preocupe más de lo que ya esta... la cordura de Meredith depende de cómo este Derek y ella.

-deja que lo revise... odio no tener los instrumentos para poder curarlos de las infecciones... aun que los analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza nos pueden ayudar para mantenerlas a raya, por favor Cristina ¿puedes fijarte?

-ya voy- se levanta del lado de Derek y se dirige al precario tarro donde tienen los analgésicos que pudieron encontrar...


	2. Chapter 2

**gracias por sus comentarios XD**

_-deja que lo revise... odio no tener los instrumentos para poder curarlos de las infecciones... aun que los analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza nos pueden ayudar para mantenerlas a raya, por favor Cristina ¿puedes fijarte?_

_-ya voy- se levanta del lado de Derek y se dirige al precario tarro donde tienen los analgésicos que pudieron encontrar..._

**Capitulo II**

_(un Año y medio antes del accidente)_

-¿Que tenemos?- una residente del aria de Trauma, mientras va poniéndose los guantes para recibir al paciente que está por llegar a urgencia de Seattle Grace en la ambulancia.

-niño de 10 años, se cayó de un árbol después de subir por su balón, con lesiones en los dos calcáneos, sus constantes son de 75-120, le hemos puesto 0.5mmlg de morfina- le responden

-¡Dios! necesito huesos, muchos huesos rotos, sangre y carne molida, necesito muchos huesos- decía Callie medio desquiciada, mientras se ponía la bata de trauma.

-¿Qué? ¿no fue como querías que fuera?- le pregunta de manera burlona Mark

-¡hoo Cállate quieres!- matándolo con la mirada, Mark solo se ríe de su broma, le hace gracia la reacción de Callie

-¡vamos preciosa! ¡solo era una broma! no puedes enojarte por eso- con la misma sonrisa presuntuosa y burlona.

-Mark, si quieres conservar nuestra amistad por lo que más quieras déjalo- lo mira enojada, justo cuando llega la ambulancia.

Tras varias horas de quirófano, donde Callie, Cristina, Érica, la nueva pediatra, Derek y Meredith, dieron lo mejor de sí, para poder salvar al niño... lo logran, tras varias paradas y una hemorragia importante, pero al final lo logran salvar.

-Uf! esto ayuda mucho para quitar el estrés y subir la adrenalina ¿no les parece?- con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro Callie se sacude un poco los músculos del cuello.

-ha estado fantástica Dra. Torres- la felicita la nueva pediatra

-gracias, disculpe si no me he presentado aun, es que no estaba muy pendiente de quien estaba o no en el quirófano- se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla- Calíope Torres un gusto- termina con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro, dejando gratamente sorprendida a la pediatra-

-el gusto es mío, Arizona Robbins- sonriéndole también, marcando sus encantadores hoyuelos y clavando sus preciosos ojos en la mirada cariñosa y medio inocente de Callie.

-estuviste espectacular Callie, no había visto a nadie hacer lo que tú has hecho hay, en hora buena Doctora- la felicita Derek al entrar a las regaderas para limpiarse las manos tras la operación, interrumpiendo los métodos de seducción de Arizona, quien había quedado gratamente sorprendida por Callie.

-no puedo creer que aun ponga en duda mi trabajo Dra. Hant- muy molesta Cristina junto a Érica Hant irrumpen en la salita de lavado donde todos los demás se encuentran.

-no es culpa mía que usted no sea capaz de obedecer una orden directa en su lugar de trabajo.

-Dra. Hant con todo el respeto que usted se merece por toda su reputación y sus logros, no puedo creer que sea tan ciega y haya realizado una operación innecesaria para un niño de 12 años- la recrimina Callie quien todo el brillo he inocencia había desaparecido, solo para dejar una mirada fría y acusadora contra Érica.

-Dra. Torres, creo que no es muy apropiado de su parte dirigirse de esas formas con su jefa-

-debo atender algunos de mis pos operatorios, con su permiso- diciendo esto Callie sale muy molesta del quirófano.

Nadie es capaz de referirse a lo que allí había pasado, por lo que tratando de disimular Hant se dirige nuevamente a Cristina.

-Dra. Yang no la quiero nuevamente en mi quirófano, no insista, su falta de respeto y su arrogancia, la llevaran no muy lejos- diciendo esto sale igualmente molesta, tras Callie.

Todos quedan un poco impactados por las fuertes palabras de la Dra. Hant, miran de reojo a Cristina quien se ha quedado con la boca abierta y ojos de angustia.

-¿y ahora quien me enseña? ¿Cómo se supone que voy aprender si la que se supone es mi profesora no quiere hacerlo?- mirando directamente a Meredith.

-tranquila, no conseguirás nada si te precipitas Cristina, deja que pase un poco de tiempo antes de volver hablar con ella, en estos momentos está muy molesta contigo, por que le arrebataste durante toda la operación, debes controlar tu genio-

-claro, y dejar que esa mujer haga y deshaga con mi carrera y con una operación innecesaria-

-es tu jefa- fueron las únicas palabras de Derek antes de salir a ver a sus pacientes.

-¡vaya caracteres hay en este hospital! creo que me lo voy a pasar en grande- dice entusiasmada Arizona, mientras va saliendo a ver a sus pacientes.

-debes controlar tu genio Cristina, por lo menos con la Dra. Hant, si quieres volver a que te enseñe debes aprender a morderte la lengua, después me cuentas a mi cuanto de arpía tiene- le dice con cariño Meredith mientras van saliendo para dirigirse hacia la Dra. Bailey.

En la sala de descanso de los médicos, las cosas van de mal en peor, Callie trata de controlar las lagrimas pero estas son un claro vestigio de lo que siente, tras la discusión que ha tenido con Érica, y después a la salida del quirófano, no podía entender como una mujer tan hermosa podría gustarle tanto que la odien.

-Callie, preciosa… no pretendas que yo cambie, soy como soy, no cambiare mi forma de actuar, ni de hacer las cosas, por nadie, ni siquiera por ti- le dice fríamente una desquiciada Hant, quien no era capaz de ver como sus palabras herían cada vez más a Callie, la verdad es que no le importaba mucho lo que Callie tuviera que decir al respecto, lo único que sabía era que esa mujer era capaz de llevarla al cielo o al infierno si se lo proponía, por su forma de acariciar y de hacerle el amor, pero fuera de las cuatro paredes de una habitación no era más que una compañera de trabajo.

-no sé por qué eres así Érica, no entiendo por qué te gusta que te odien, por que buscas que no quieran conocerte, eres fría, calculadora y muy apasionada, deberías dejar que las personas te conozcan un poco más, no deberías ser tan solitaria... además, ya estoy harta de que nuestra relación sea un secreto, por qué esto es una relación ¿cierto?

-solo me apetece que me conozcan los que yo elija, no quiero preferitismos, ni coñazos como esos, además, no estoy sola, te tengo a ti, y eso me basta… por ahora- esto último lo dice en susurro para ella- y si preciosa, somos pareja, pero entiéndeme, no me gusta que los demás opinen de mi vida privada, somos tu y yo, nadie más en esta relación- trata de calmar a Callie abrazándola por la cintura, mientras la atrae hacia ella, robando le un beso, logrando que Callie se tranquilizara, al sentir como Érica la gira y le envuelve entre sus brazos para profundizar el beso que comenzó suave y gentil, para transformarse en un beso apasionado, que muy bien sabia no terminaría hay.

Mientras en la cafetería del hospital, se encuentran Alex, Aprille, Jackson, Meredith y Cristina, todos residentes de cuarto año en el programa de especialista en Cirugía, cada uno ya tiene una noción de lo que van a escoger, a pesar de que les queda 2 año más de residencia antes de ser especialistas.

-no puedo con Hant- dice molesta Cristina, mientras apoya su cabeza en una mano mientras con la otra revuelve su almuerzo, sin ganas- ¡es injusto! soy la mejor residente de este hospital, Teddy lo sabía, gracias a ella aprendí mucho…¡por qué tubo que morir Harry! si él estuviera vivo, Teddy seguiría siendo mi profesora y a Hant le hubieran dado por culo-

-Cristina, cada vez me sorprendo de sorprenderme con tus frivolidades- le dice Aprille, quien la mira con reproche mientras come su ensalada

-Ho cállate conejito… no recibo reproches de alguien quien solo come comida de conejo- le responde sin siquiera mirarla

-vamos diablo! no me dirás que te has dado por vencida… ¿esa bruja puede contigo? me estás haciendo quedar mal… se me ha caído mi ídolo- le dice con sarcasmo Alex a Cristina.

-solo digo, que para Teddy debe ser difícil volver al hospital donde murió su marido, creo que yo tampoco podría, ni siquiera acercarme al quirófano donde el amor de mi vida dejo de existir… creo que hizo bien en irse, no creo que….

-conejito… ¡Cállate!- ahora si la mira a la cara, está muy cabreada, por que sabe que Aprille tiene razón- el hecho que Harry allá muerto, no debería suponer ninguna diferencia, es cirujana cardiovascular ¡por todos los cielos! no puede permitirse el lujo de sentir, y dejarme votada con esta inepta… bueno no es inepta pero se acerca bastante al termino-

-Cristina ¿tienes sangre en las venas? o solo es por qué tu corazón irradia pulsaciones por minuto… por muchos años que pasen, sigo sin poderme acostumbrar tu manera tan original de ver el mundo- le suelta un molesto Jackson, para él Cristina es la versión femenina de su abuelo, le molesta que sea así, no la entiende a ella, menos entiende a su abuelo, cuando sale con sus cosas como lo hace Cristina.

-Ho vamos chicos, déjenla ser, ella es así, por lo que a mí respecta Teddy debió quedarse y enfrentar el dolor, no es bueno huir de las cosas, se hacen más dolorosas, por más que arranque el dolor permanece…- les dice una conciliadora Meredith, quien trata que Alex no se coma sus papas fritas

-venga ya ¡no seas egoísta Grey!- le dice este mientras le quita otra patata del plato, a pesar de que Meredith lo trata de esconder con sus manos-somos compañeros, así que por qué no me dices mejor como es eso de que quieres tener hijos del macizo- trata de cambiar de tema, mientras le intenta robar otra patata.

-a ver Alex, ¡deja ya de meter tus zarpas en mi plato!- lo regaña tras darle un golpe en la mano- con respecto a Derek y yo, ya estamos decididos… queremos hijos, así que sí estamos o mejor dicho estoy haciendo el tratamiento de fertilidad.

-ya sabía yo que tu nuevo carácter maternal se debía a algo- bromeo Alex, tras robarle la ultima patata del plato- ahora tendré que llamarte mama… fijo-

-ni se te ocurra… al menos que quieras comer tus intestinos hoy de cena- lo amenaza Derek, quien llegaba en ese momento a la mesa donde ellos estaban, por que tenía que hablar con Jackson de un paciente que él llevaba con Mark

-hola Macizo- lo saluda Alex sin mirarlo

-ahora tendremos cerebro flácido de cena- siguió burlándose Derek- Jackson, ¿has visto las radiografías de Karl? el niño de la caída del árbol-

-no, aun no las miro, pensaba comer antes, ¿Por qué?- mientras mascaba su sándwich de jamón y queso

-por que al parecer tenemos un futuro donante de órganos, en el-

-¿perdón?-

-tiene un desprendimiento craneal- le dice con pesar- la operación se ha suspendido, no se puede operar.

Tras estas palabras, Jackson deja su sándwich y se levanta de su puesto para salir a gran velocidad para comprobar que las palabras de Derek son ciertas, no lo puede creer, no lo puede creer es lo único que piensa, mientras corre pasillo tras pasillo hasta llegar al tablero de operaciones, viendo que la suya, ya no está.

Unas horas más tarde Callie recorre los pasillos del servicio de cirugía con un cabreo de proporciones, el Dr. Parker, la había ofendido frente a todo su equipo de quirófano, y tras la operación había arrancado como un cobarde, sabiendo como ella iba a reaccionar tras sus palabras ofensivas.

- Derek ¿has visto al Dr. Parker?- al encontrarse con él por el pasillo.

- me pareció verlo en la sala de juntas, estaba hablando con el jefe.

-vaya cobarde... si es que lo pillo y lo...- dejando la frase a medio terminar, se dirigió hacia el despacho del jefe.

-¡¿por qué lo buscas?!- le pregunta Derek al viento, ya que Callie había desaparecido al final del pasillo.

-¿que son esos gritos Shepherd?- le pregunta Mark

-nada... hace un segundo Torres estaba aquí... y ahora no está-

- creo que la neurocirugía te esta trastornando amigo mío- le responde burlona mente- ¿has visto a Lexie?

-¿qué les pasa a todos hoy? ¿acaso me ves con cara de guía turista del hospital?-

-uy que genio... voy a preguntarle a las enfermeras... seguro ellas la han visto- dejando tras de sí a un molesto Derek.

Tras dirigirse al despacho del jefe Weber, y no encontrar al Dr. Parker, se dirige a cafetería, donde espera encontrarlo... no dejara pasar más tiempo para decirle todo lo que piensa de él.

-Miranda... ¿has visto a Parker?- encontrándose con su amiga cuando esta estaba saliendo de cafetería.

-sí, esta tomándose un café y pavoneándose de lo que te dijo en el quirófano.

- no le quedaran ganas de seguir alardeando de lo poco hombre que es- sin despedirse de Bailey entra como alma que lleva el diablo, en busca del médico mas inepto e incompetente de todo el hospital.

- a no, esto no me lo pierdo por nada- murmura una divertida Bailey, siguiendo a Callie.

Muchos de los presentes ven como una furiosa Callie entra a la cafetería y se dirige a paso firme hasta la mesa donde se encuentra el Dr. Parker, junto a un puñado de médicos.

-¿se puede saber por qué se atreve a llamarme PUTA en medio de una operación? ¿quien se cree usted que soy yo?-

-Dra. Torres... yo... yo- sin saber que decir ni ha donde arrancar, jamás pensó que la doctora fuera capaz de ir a hasta la cafetería a recriminarle su comportamiento.

-mire doctor imbécil...- tratando de calmarse, pues sabe muy bien que si se deja llevar era muy posible que pierda su trabajo por agresión o más bien asesinato premeditado- no tolero que usted ni nadie me falte el respeto de esa manera, por que ni usted ni nadie tiene ese derecho, no soy un juguete y menos una poca cosa como usted para aguantar semejante trato...-

-dígame doctorcita poca cosa...¿acaso yo soy él que anda propagando sus escasez de sexo por todo el hospital? solo le pregunte lo que se comenta por los pasillos y si usted no quiere que se pregunte de su vida sexual... pues simplemente no la divulgue-

-¿sabe a caso lo que es tener un polvo decente doctor?-

-¿cómo se atre...-

-me atrevo por que por lo que sé usted es un hombre soltero... imagino que es por qué poco le aguantan o simplemente por que no sabe tratar a una mujer como se merece… hasta me hace dudar de su hombría… yo que usted pido hora con algún médico para que le vea su problema…- mira alrededor- creo que encontrar alguno no será un problema- refiriéndose a todos los médicos que en ese momento se encontraban en la cafetería.

- no le tolero que me hable así... usted no es nadie para hablarme de esa manera-

-le hablo como quiero, por que usted no es nadie en este hospital para hablarle a una mujer como lo ha hecho conmigo.

-mire doctorcita de mierda... uste..- pero un certero puño en su boca le detiene de golpe.

-eso por los insultos que le has hecho a mi amiga- preparándose para otro puñetazo en la cara del doctor Parker- este por tratar a las mujeres como lo haces- tras golpearlo, toma otro impulso y le da un último puñetazo en su estomago- y este ultimo por qué me caes mal- dejando tirado al doctor, Mark se sacude su ropa, como si estuviera sucia, sin decir nada más se va.

- Agg!- grita de dolor el médico herido, pero nadie se levanta a socorrerlo

Arizona, es una mujer hermosa, simpática y muy carismática, está hecha para siempre llamar la atención de la gente que se encuentre a su alrededor, está acostumbrada de que siempre sea así y el hecho de que alguien la opaque, es como un insulto, o como algo totalmente inesperado

-pensé que la Dra. Torres era una mujer sensata- le comenta como si nada a una muy divertida Dra. Bailey, quien se regodea de lo que acababa de ver.

-y lo es… bueno casi siempre- como pensándose cuando fue la última vez que había visto tan enojada a Callie, mientras sonríe acordándose de algunas de las discusiones protagonizadas por su amiga.

-por su sonrisa… perdóneme si lo pongo en duda- le dice con cara de estar muy en desacuerdo.

-vamos Dra. Robbins ¿nunca ha escuchado eso de la vida no es vida sino la disfrutas?- le dice con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro Alex quien llegaba donde ambas doctoras se encontraban conversando, alcanzando a escuchar las últimas palabras de Arizona.

-Dr. Karev no sabía yo que tuviera esa filosofía- con cierta ironía en la voz

-no es mi filosofía Dra. Robbins, es el lema de la Dra. Torres, y me perdonara pero cada vez que veo a la Dra. no puedo no pensar que lleva muy bien eso de disfrutar día a día- mirando de reojo a Callie.

-¡a ver Karev! ¿no que tenias que estar supervisando urgencia?- le llama la atención Bailey.

-en eso estaba, pero me entere por las enfermeras del espectáculo que se estaba montando aquí, por lo que vine a reírme un poco a costa de la sombra del Dr. Shepherd jajajaja, no sabía que la Dra. Torres tuviera este genio- mirando como Callie terminaba de humillar al Dr. Parker frente a todos los que estaban en la cafetería- y que el Doctor Sloan fuera tan bueno con los puños.

-Él se lo busco- dice de forma cortante Bailey- no por que una sea mujer no puede tener vida sexual, familiar y laboral- está muy molesta pero a la vez divertida.

-¿cuál fue el detonante?- pregunta intrigada Arizona, viendo como el Dr. Parker se levanta con dificultad, sin recibir la ayuda de nadie, sintiendo lastima por el hombre.

-el Dr. Parker entro a quirófano con Callie, estaban en plena operación de fémur, cuando le dice "_Dra. Torres que maravilla de operación está haciendo, cualquiera lo duda con su reputación sexual_" tal cual, no he cambiado ninguna silaba de lo dicho por ese despreciable- mirando con desprecio al dicho Dr.

-¿pero que se ha creído?- menciona enojada Arizona- es que por tener vida sexual no puede tener una buena vida laboral?

-eso mismo he dicho yo, pero eso no es lo peor, por que después de ese desplante le critico de sus elecciones en cuanto a relaciones se refiere, pero Callie no dijo nada por lo que el médico insistió durante toda la operación, pero Callie solo se preocupo de operar, cuando termino la operación, todos salieron del quirófano, el Dr. Parker salió rápidamente de allí también, no espero a Callie, y bueno, ahora ella se lo encontró en la cafetería… entenderás cuales fueron las consecuencias de lo ocurrido, Callie no deja pasar las cosas, dice que lo malo si no lo dices de inmediato, se agranda por lo que no espero a estar solas con el Dr. Parker para cantarle la cartilla, jajajaja

-vaya con la Dra. Torres- cambiando radicalmente de lastima a regocijo, al ver como el doctor Parker caminaba con dificultad hacia la salida de la cafetería.

-por cierto, cuál es tu interés en ella?- como despertando de un sueño muy divertido-¿has preguntado mucho de ella - la mira suspicaz

-solo es curiosidad laboral, nada mas- trata de excusarse, rehuyendo los ojos de Miranda.

-¿Karev?

-¿dígame Dr. Bailey?

-¿no estás a cargo de urgencia?- le pregunta mientras lo fulmina con la mirada. Alex corre a urgencia, solo con mirar a Bailey el miedo lo recorre, y sin más va donde se supone debe estar.

-vaya…- murmura Arizona al ver la reacción del residente- se te da bien eso de mandar ¿no?-

-…- Bailey solo la mira.

-creo que en pediatría me necesitan- arrancando igual que Alex.

Con el paso de las semanas, Arizona se da cuenta que Callie no la toma en cuenta por lo que se molesta, sabe que Callie es gay, y no entiende como una mujer como ella pueda estar sola, y no entender las indirectas que le da constantemente, (Arizona no sabe de la relación que tienen Érica y Callie).

-Érica, ¿Cuándo aremos publica nuestra relación? estoy cansada de no poder decirte te amo delante de mis amigos, estoy cansada de que estemos siempre al filo de que nos descubran… me prometiste que hablaríamos del tema… yo…- sentándose en la cama, como siempre están en la sala de descanso, ya que nunca Érica ha querido que se vean en otra parte, bueno a veces en el departamento de ella, por que Callie vive con Cristina, y Érica no tolera a Cristina.

- ya lo hemos hablado preciosa… quedamos en que íbamos a dejar que pasara un poco más de tiempo- mirando sensualmente los labios de Callie.

-no Érica… no quiero que hagamos el amor… no estoy con ganas…- levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta, al sacar el seguro para salir de allí, Érica le impide que la abra, y aprisiona su cuerpo contra su espalda

-venga ya preciosa, si sabes que lo estas deseando- le susurra mientras deja que su aliento recorrer el cuello y el oído de Callie, provocando unas descargas justo en el centro de su cuerpo.

Callie siente como su vagina palpita de solo pensar en cómo Érica le aria el amor, de cómo Érica la tocaría.

-mmm- se le escapa los gemidos traidores, de la batalla interna de Callie, quien no sabe qué hacer, si salir de una vez por todas, de ese cuarto o de dejarse llevar una vez más por el deseo incontrolable que está sintiendo.

Érica aprovecha estos segundos para presionar con más firmeza sus pechos en la espalada de Callie, mientras una de sus manos viajan lentamente hasta el centro de la latina, para acariciarlo sobre la ropa, provocando otro rosario de gemidos, que le dan vía libre para hacer girar a Callie y acallarlos con un beso apasionado, dejándolas sin aire.

-vamos preciosa, déjate llevar- le susurra tras dejar que sus pulmones tomen un poco de aire, mientras la besa en el cuello- perdamos un poco el control…

Callie se deja hacer, por unos minutos, solo reaccionan sus manos, quienes empujan a Érica hacia la cama, quitándole desesperadamente la bata blanca, para después seguir con el resto de su ropa, dejando a Érica solo con su ropa interior.

Érica, comienza a quitarle también su ropa, estaban tan concentrada en lo que hacían que no se dan cuenta de que la puerta se abre dejando paso a un sorprendido Alex, quien no puede creer lo que ve.

-lo siento, lo siento- dice con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cierra la puerta tras de él.

-¿viste quien fue?- pregunta una alarmada Érica.

-si- mirando como su chica se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse de manera apresurada- era Alex Karev

-¡Dios! eso es sinónimo de que al terminar el turno- viendo que quedaban 15" para que termine- todo el hospital lo sabrá-

-Cariño, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano lo iban a saber- la consuela mientras trata de acariciar alguna parte del cuerpo perfecto de Érica- era una cosa de tiempo que suceda.

-¿Por qué sacaste el seguro?- deteniendo su frenética búsqueda de ropa- ya habías pensado que sucediera ¿cierto?- pasando sus manos por su cabello.

-¿Cómo?- sentándose en la cama, sin poder creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar

-¡lo que escuchaste! no te hagas la sorda ¡¿lo tenias todo planeado?! por eso me trajiste hoy aquí… sabías como terminaríamos, ¿sabes lo que has hecho? ¿sabes acaso en que posición me pones?- la mira con furia contenida- ¡cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero ventilar mi intimidad con nadie!-

-¿pero qué dices? ¿crees que yo tengo la culpa? ¡tú me impediste que saliera! ¡tú no me dejaste salir! no me culpes a mi- comienza ella también a vestirse, todo el deseo que minutos antes sentía se había transformado en hielo… sintió frio.

-realmente no me explico que es lo que me atrajo de ti- la mira con desprecio- eres tan normalita… no me lo explico- con estas palabras y con un cabreo de proporciones sale de la sala de descanso, dejando a una atónita Callie.

Aun le quedan dos horas de guardia, pero ella no mira el reloj, no mira por donde va, solo repite una y otra vez las últimas palabras de Érica, no quiere llorar, no quiere que le hablen, no quiere que la miren, se siente tan dolida, tan rota, tan ingenua.

-ups… lo sient- escucha una lejana voz cantarina.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas?- de malos modos, sin fijarse siquiera de quien se trata.

-¡hey! ¡a mí no me hables así que no soy el Doctor Parker!-

-yo hablo como quiero…- girándose al fin para ver el molesto rostro de la nueva pediatra.

-creo que a pesar de todo él tenia razón cuando me dijo que usted era una arrogante y prepotente-

-¿Qué ha dicho? ¡¿Cómo se atreve hablarme así?! ¡usted no me conoce!¡apártese del camino!- tomando rápidamente rumbo a una sala de descanso cercana, donde gracias a dios estaba vacía, así que tras entrar cierra la puerta con seguro y rompe en llanto.

-¿Qué se cree?- murmura una enojadísima Arizona, mientras revisa por última vez el historial de uno de sus pacientes, antes de darle el alta.

-¿Qué pasa mujer? ¿Por qué ese cabreo?- le pregunta una coqueta Érica, quien había sido llamada para un 911 justo cuando estaba llegando a su auto para irse a casa, por lo que no había podido irse hasta ahora.

-nada- dice de malos modos, mientras deja fuertemente el historial encima del mostrador.

-no creo que "nada", por que estas de muy mal genio- la mira atentamente

-nada… que no soporto que me griten sin motivo- enfrentándola al fin, ya que todo el tiempo había estado terminando de firmar el alta.

-¿Por qué no mejor…- la mira seductoramente- no nos vamos a Joe's y lo hablamos con unos tragos?- sonriéndole.

-me parece una idea estupenda- echándole una mirada a su reloj de pulsera, y dándose cuenta que su turno termino hace 5"- si quieres adelántate, mientras voy por mis cosas a mi despacho.

-vale- encaminándose a la salida del hospital, siendo observada por un molesto Mark, quien había escuchado y visto toda la conversación entre las dos mujeres.

-si es que lo sabía, Érica… eres una…-

-¿Qué pasa con Érica?- le pregunta curiosa Lexie que llegaba junto a él en ese momento.

-nada… ¿has visto a Callie?- de pronto comenzó a preocuparle la integridad emocional de su amiga.

-no, he estado casi 6 horas con Shepherd en quirófano- mirándolo curiosa.

-mmm… ¿me esperas un segundo? voy a ver si la encuentro- le dice mientras se aleja por el pasillo en busca de su amiga.

-te espero en Joe's-

-vale-

Tras buscarla por toda la planta de cirugía y no encontrarla, Mark desiste de su búsqueda y va a encontrarse con su chica al bar.

-¿la encontraste?- viéndolo llegar a su mesa

-no- le responde preocupado-¿has visto a Érica?- mirando hacia todos lados sin dar con ninguna de las rubias.

-sí, salió hace 10" con Arizona.

-mierda-

-¿Qué pasa?- al verlo tan molesto y preocupado.

-no lo sé…- sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor- pero lo voy averiguar- Lexie solo lo mira, sabe que si es algo referente a Callie, Mark no descansaría hasta saber qué pasaba. Hace mucho que aprendió a no sentir celos de Callie, sabe que es la mejor amiga de Mark, y es una relación tan fuerte, como sana, sabe que Mark no la engañaría… bueno no con Callie, por lo menos.

Arizona y Érica están a un paso de perder le sentido, Érica se negó rotundamente a que Arizona se fuera sola a casa, por lo que ahora ella estaba en un lugar que no conocía, sin un auto ni un taxi cerca, para irse.

-¿crees que te voy a dejar ir en ese estado sola?- le sonríe coqueta mientras se apoyan una en la otra… no se puede decir cuál de las dos esta mas mal- vamos sube.

-no… no creo que sea lo mejor… mi pareja debe estar esperándome en mi departamento- sonríe mientras se abraza mas fuerte al cuerpo junto a ella- y para ser sincera no sé si pueda mantener mi fidelidad estando bajo tu mismo techo.

-¿y quien dice que eso me importe?- la mira seductora, no tiene ganas de estar sola esta noche, y poco y nada sabe de la pareja de Érica, por lo que nada le impide tener una noche de sexo duro.

-me convenciste- robándole un apasionado beso, que las deja sin aire a ambas.

-que difícil te resulto- se burla Arizona, mientras se pega aun mas al cuerpo de Érica.

Entran entre tropezón y tropezón, no prestan atención a nada que no sea el cuerpo junto a ellas, Arizona guía a Érica a su habitación, mientras le arranca la ropa y la lanza de cualquier forma, dejando un reguero de prendas esparcidas por todo su departamento.

(_N.A: la primera escena de sexo no será con estas dos rubias… así que tengan un poco de paciencia… ya llegara_).

A la mañana siguiente, Érica se despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no reconoce el lugar donde esta, mira a su alrededor y ve para su satisfacción que un cuerpo igual que ella desnudo yace a su lado, sabe que no tiene que dar explicaciones, ya lo había hecho la noche anterior, por lo que lentamente se levanta, y se dirige al pasillo donde va encontrando su ropa, que está por todo el departamento, no se detiene a mirar nada, solo se viste y se va del lugar.

Minutos más tarde Arizona se despierta, igualmente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mira a su alrededor, y se da cuenta de que Érica no está, sonríe para sí, sin duda fue una noche estupenda, y se alegra de que por lo menos no tendrá que echarla del lugar.

-bien Arizona… ahora al baño y al tajo… digo al trabajo- se levanta alegremente para ducharse e ir al hospital.

Callie paso la peor noche de su vida… sin ganas de que la sometan a un interrogatorio, decide no ir a su departamento, y quedarse en el hospital, haciendo turnos extras, por lo que la mañana la recibe en urgencias, con un tráfico importante de heridos, producto de un choque en cadena, los traumas pasan multiplicados, y la verdad es que lo agradece, de esa forma no piensa en su relación y mucho menos en su ruptura, y solo se concentra en hacer su trabajo.

-¿has visto a Callie?- pregunta un preocupado Mark, quien estuvo gran parte de la noche anterior esperando por su amiga en su departamento, y no se fue hasta que Cristina llamo al hospital, preguntando si la habían visto.

-si- le dice la enfermera de turno- está en trauma 3

-gracias- sin mirarla se dirige directamente hacia allí.

-¡ponle 5 mmm gr de morfina!- ordena Callie a la enfermera que la asiste en el caso.

-¡¿Por qué coño pasaste la noche en el hospital?!- la regaña nada más entrar en el trauma.

-¿Mark?- lo mira sorprendida, al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo- ¿tenemos que hablar ahora? ¿no puedes esperar a que termine de atender a este paciente?- lo mira furiosa.

-no te me escapas-

-no lo pienso hacer… solo… solo dame unos minutos, deja que termine de evaluarlo-

- estaré en la sala de descanso del tercer piso pabellón D- la señala con el dedo antes de salir de trauma.

-cualquiera diría que son pareja y que él esta celoso- le comenta una alegre enfermera, a quien Callie no conocía.

-si te escucha su novia, te mata… y me metes en un lio- la mira enojada, haciéndola callar, durante todo el tiempo que Callie permaneció con el paciente.

Al dirigirse a la sala, se tropieza con una alegre Arizona, quien llegaba a su turno en ese momento.

-escúcheme bien Doctora Torres- cambiando por completo su semblante- no le permito que se dirija a mí de esa forma, no soy ninguna niña y menos alguien de su confianza para que usted me trate de esa forma- señalándola todo el tiempo con el dedo, sin dejar que Callie hable, Arizona se marcha al piso de pediatría.

-grr… maldita sea- su genio empeora por momentos

-siéntate- le ordena Mark nada mas entra Callie por la puerta, que él cierra con seguro, y se apoya en ella- ahora me vas a contar todo lo que paso-

-uf!- pasándose las manos por el pelo, mientras ordena sus pensamientos.

-deja de bufar y empieza, que no tengo todo el día- mira su reloj pulsera- en 10" tengo una lipo… así que empieza.

Callie comienza a contarle todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Érica, y la discusión que tuvo después con Arizona…


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno, como escribí en un principio, esta historia es una locura XD ... es una combinación entre lo que les ocurre en el bosque tras el accidente y lo que ocurre en el pasado, digamos como flashes.**

**el capitulo anterior, es como se conocen Arizona y Callie, y cual fue su primera discusión ademas de mostrar como es la relación entre Érica y Callie... los capítulos van hacer mas o menos en ese orden... ô.ô... por lo menos los 4 primeros... ya en el 5° sera mas continua.**

**gracias otra vez por sus comentarios.**

_Al dirigirse a la sala, se tropieza con una alegre Arizona, quien llegaba a su turno en ese momento._

_-escúcheme bien Doctora Torres- cambiando por completo su semblante- no le permito que se dirija a mí de esa forma, no soy ninguna niña y menos alguien de su confianza para que usted me trate de esa forma- señalándola todo el tiempo con el dedo, sin dejar que Callie hable, Arizona se marcha al piso de pediatría._

_-grr… maldita sea- su genio empeora por momentos_

_-siéntate- le ordena Mark nada mas entra Callie por la puerta, que él cierra con seguro, y se apoya en ella- ahora me vas a contar todo lo que paso-_

_-uf!- pasándose las manos por el pelo, mientras ordena sus pensamientos._

_-deja de bufar y empieza, que no tengo todo el día- mira su reloj pulsera- en 10" tengo una lipo… así que empieza._

_Callie comienza a contarle todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Érica, y la discusión que tuvo después con Arizona…_

**Capitulo III**

_(en la actualidad)_

Las cosas se están saliendo de control, no hay forma de saber a ciencia cierta cuando los encontraran, llevan un día más en el bosque, después de que Callie lograra controlar la infección del brazo de Derek, aun no hay forma de saber cómo los encontraran, no quieren perder a nadie más, no quieren perder a ninguno mas, el más grave es Mark y de muy cerca esta Arizona con su pierna y Derek con su brazo.

¿Quién dijo que sobrevivir a un accidente de avión sería fácil? pero todos dan lo mejor de sí para poder encontrar la manera de sobrevivir, todos juntos.

-Callie por favor, mírame la pierna, no la siento… eso no es bueno- le suplica Arizona.

-lo sé, tranquila, no dejare que la pierdas… te lo prometo- la mira directamente a los ojos.

Cada vez mirar a Callie a los ojos se le está haciendo más difícil, es hermosa, y lo peor es que no lo sabe, no tiene ni idea del efecto que causa a los demás.

-afírmala un momento, debo cambiarte el vendaje, no podemos correr riesgos, debo hacerte curaciones cada 4 hrs.- le habla, sabe que así la distrae, a pesar de que sea de su propia fractura, lo mejor es distraer al paciente, y en este caso Arizona es el paciente, si alguien le hubiera dicho que Arizona Robbins iba a estar junto a ella en un accidente de avión y de que iba a terminar pasando bastante tiempo juntas, no lo hubiera creído, ni se hubiera subido a ese avión con tal de no verla. Pero aquí estaban, ambas limpiando la pierna de una para poder mantenerla en su sitio, y pasando el tiempo juntas.

-¿Qué pasa Callie? ¿es mi pierna? ¿está peor de lo que creías? ¿es eso? ¿estás bien?-

-a ver, primero, tu pierna está bien… bueno si descontamos que tiene un 60% más de probabilidades de contraer una infección, lo está- trata de tranquilizarla al ver los nervios que tiene- segundo, estoy bien, solo me acordaba de cómo nos conocimos, y como no nos toleramos después de tus comentarios asía mi persona- sonríe al recordar las pequeñas disputas que tenían cada dos por tres en los pasillos del hospital, solo se entendían en quirófano, eran un gran equipo, no necesitaban hablar para saber qué era lo que necesitaban.

-jajajaja es verdad, dábamos pena, vaya par de estúpidas peleándose por los pasillos… no sabíamos que había una persona dentro de nosotras ¿verdad?- la mira enternecida

-verdad, pero uf los de malos ratos que me hiciste pasar… ya me los cobrare yo- señalándola con el dedo tras terminar de limpiarle la pierna y de vendársela.

-y cuéntame, Callie ¿hay alguien quien te este esperando?- trata de disimular mientras toma una ramita que había a su lado

- la verdad es que si, hay una persona que puede estarme esperando, pero antes de subir al avión nos peleamos, no sé si este aun allí- le responde mirando nostálgica hacia el cielo estrellado, recordando a Érica, pensando en que estaría haciendo ahora.

Para Arizona fue como un látigo a su corazón, las tripas se le revolvieron y por un segundo su visión se torno roja, no había querido preguntar… no debió preguntar, el dolor repentino que la sacudió fue tremendo, a tal punto que tuvo que tomar aire varias veces antes de escuchar lo que Callie le estaba contando, aun que inmediatamente después de escuchar la historia de Callie se dio cuenta de su error.

-así que decidimos comprometernos hace 6 meses, Érica y yo nos amamos, y pensar que después de lo de O'Malley creí que no volvería a enamorarme, pero ya me vez… me urge volver… necesito abrazar a mi novia- termina de contarle con su sonrisa mas encantadora.

Arizona tiene que hacer tripas corazón, debe encontrar la manera de que su decepción y su rabia no sean vistas ni sentidas por Callie, no quiere saber más, pero su maldita boca la traiciona.

-¿en serio? ¡en hora buena!- con su sonrisa más hermosa- ¿Cómo es eso de Érica? no sabía yo que fueras de mi bando chica…¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? seguro que esa tal Érica fue la que te escondió-

-vamos Arizona, tú la conoces- le dice divertida por la cara que se le queda.

-no conozco a ninguna Érica- tratando de hacer memoria, para saber a quién tenía que matar nada más volver.

-Arizona, es Hans, Érica Hans la especialista en Cirugía Cardiovascular, la profesora que no quiere ser profesora de Cristina- sonríe más divertida aun pues Arizona se ha puesto de todos los colores y mira a su alrededor, topándose con la mirada de Mark, quien al igual que todos los que allí se encontraban, había escuchado toda la conversación, todos tenían esa sonrisa burlona en los labios menos Mark.

-¿no lo sabías Arizona?- le pregunta muy serio, mirándola directo a los ojos-¿no sabías que eran pareja?

-no, no tenía ni idea de que fueran pareja- ahora mira a los demás quienes siguen con esa mirada y sonrisa burlona

-lo que pasa es que me sorprende, por eso quisiera saber ¿Por qué esas risas?-

-por tu cara, de asustada… es como si temieras algo- le dice tan sarcástica como siempre Cristina.

-Ho vamos, déjenla tranquila… ha sido un fuerte impacto ¿verdad Arizona?- los frena Mark

-¿y eso? no sabía que te gustara la Dra. Robbins, Mark- sorprendido de la interrupción de su amigo, no es común en él, que defienda a una persona con que se supone apenas habla.

-cosa mía Derek Shepherd, no te metas-

-de esto era lo que me querías hablar ¿cierto?- le murmura Arizona, nada más ver que todos están más concentrados en reírse de ellos que de escuchar lo que decían

-si, Callie está comprometida con Érica, y si, esto fue lo que me molesto, no sabía de tu ignorancia en la relación, en todo momento pensé que lo hacías para dañar a Torres… mis disculpas por todo lo que te hice pasar, debo admitir que estaba en un error- le responde también en susurros.

-no te preocupes, creo que yo hubiese sido igual o peor que tú si me entero de algo así- tomándole la mano, le demuestra que ella no siente nada contra él al contrario.- ahora, no entiendo como Érica es capaz de traicionar los sentimientos de Callie, sabiendo por lo que ha pasado, sabiendo cómo es… realmente me molesta, y me duele saber que yo fui la causante, solo yo soy la responsable-

-de eso nada… a mi jamás me ha gustado Érica para Callie, es fría, calculadora… jamás la consiente, y no quería hacer su relación publica, es como si en todo momento quisiera esconderla, que nadie se entere, han tenido muchos problemas por eso, Callie quería contarlo, pero no lo pudo hacer, las discusiones fueron evidentes, y un día en una de sus tantas reconciliaciones estaban en la sala de descanso, y las encontró Alex… entenderás que en cuanto el salió de la sala, el hospital por completo se entero de lo que había entre las dos, por eso el compromiso, y a pesar de eso… siguen discutiendo… yo no les veo futuro, por mucho que Torres quiera a Érica, no durara, por que solo es un pilar, donde debería haber dos… espero y no logren casarse, que Hans se haya ido y que mi chica encuentre a alguien que de verdad la valore, no por lo que tenga sino por lo que es-

-la quieres mucho ¿cierto?- lo mira entre divertida y enternecida por las palabras de un hombre, que hace muy poco no toleraba

-eso es cosa mía Robbins- levantando un poco la voz haciendo que los demás se callaran y los miraran.

-ya empezamos- murmura Callie, eran sabidos las rencillas de ese par, aun que en esta ocasión todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando Arizona se comienza a reír, y Mark la sigue, es una risa casi incontrolable, cuando se dan cuenta de la cara que tienen todos los demás, quienes sin saber el motivo de la risa se ríen igual.

De pronto un aullido los calla, se escuchan gruñidos y ruidos, muy cerca de donde ellos están, Callie y Cristina se levantan rápidamente, ambas se arman con lo primero que encuentran, que no son más que palos y ramas que tenían para avivar el fuego, observan detenidamente a su alrededor, tratando de ver en la oscuridad que los envuelve, solo cuentan con la precaria luz que les proporciona la fogata.

-no se alejen, creo que están detrás de esos matorrales- les señala Derek, quien trata de incorporarse, es el único hombre que se encuentra con suficientes fuerzas para poder ponerse de pie, pero Meredith lo detiene, y lo obliga a tenderse nuevamente.

-no…tú no puedes hacer nada Derek, quédate donde estas… por favor- le suplica, mientras ella se pone de pie y va junto a las chicas, con la que se alejan un poco de la seguridad de la luz de las llamas.

Al avanzar por los matorrales y arboles que se encontraban en su camino, se encuentran de lleno con la horrible visión de lo que producía tanto alboroto por las bestias que allí se encontraban, una jauría de 4 lobos se encontraban peleando y desgarrando los cuerpos de sus compañeros muertos, la sangre, el olor, la visión de verlos en esas condiciones, provocaron que todos sus miedos y terrores se fueran al fondo de su mente, dejando el enojo, la frustración, la desesperación y la estupidez, para enfrentarse contra estas bestias hambrientas, que desgarraban y se engullían a Lexie, Jackson y Aprille.

-¡Largaos! ¡déjenlos!- trataba desesperadamente Meredith, amenazándolos con un palo, para apartar a un enorme lobo que estaba sobre Lexie.

-¡fuera! ¡uch, uch, uch!- le gritaba Cristina a otro que estaba sobre Aprille

- así no se hace, deben tener cuidado de que no las ataquen a ustedes, pero esto… y que me perdonen todos los amantes de animales, pero es la única forma de separar a una bestia como estas de su comida- las mira de reojo, asegurándose de que observan atentamente lo que ella está a punto de hacer- ¡lo siento, lo siento!- gritaba cada vez que le daba un fuerte golpe al lobo que estaba sobre Jackson.

-¡¿pero qué dices?! ¡se están comiendo a nuestros amigos!- la recrimina Cristina

-¡lo sé! pero a pesar de que me duele ver lo que hacen…- otro golpe- es su naturaleza, son ellos o nosotros…- golpea mas fuerte- y aun que es horrible…-repite el último golpe- nuestros amigos, y nosotras mismas somos su alimento…-tomando impulso, y con todas sus fuerzas, golpea al lobo dejándolo medio atontado- ¡lo siento!- al terminar de separar al lobo de Jackson- vamos, vamos… debemos darnos prisa… la única forma era esa, debes demostrar que eres más fuerte… tengan cuidado- les decía, mientras tomaba de una mano a Jackson y lo empujaba hacia ella, para tratar de llevarlo al campamento, así podrían protegerlo… o intentar hacerlo.

Un grito de Arizona, las alerta del peligro en que se encuentran sus otros compañeros, Meredith sin dudarlo hecho a correr, pensando en que los habían dejado solos, y que posiblemente no podrían defenderse, Cristina y Callie hacen lo mismo, deben dejar a Lexie, Aprille y Jackson donde estaban, su prioridad ahora eran sus compañeros que aun estaban vivos.

Al llegar al campamento, se dan cuenta del peligro en que estaban Derek, Arizona y Mark están. Derek esta con un palo entre Mark y un lobo gris, y se mueve y sacude, todo lo que puede, pero Arizona no puede moverse y otro lobo está acercándose a ella de manera rápida, sus buenos reflejos y el palo que Derek le lanzo minutos antes, son los que hasta ahora la han mantenido con vida, pero no resistirá mucho, y Derek a pesar de que da lo mejor de sí, su herida y la falta de comida y de sueño lo tienen débil, por lo que tampoco resistirá.

Callie se abalanza con el palo con que golpeo al otro lobo, sobre el que está atacando a Arizona, mientras Cristina y Meredith corren en ayuda de Derek y Mark. Siguiendo el consejo de Callie, Cristina golpea fuertemente en la cabeza al lobo, logrando que este huyera medio atontado, mientras que Meredith se acerca rápidamente a Mark, para revisar sus constantes y si había sufrido algún daño.

-Gracias- le dice Arizona a Callie, mirándola a los ojos, para demostrarle que es de corazón.

-Por poco y nos matan a nosotros ¿en que estaban pensando?- les recrimina un Derek muy cabreado, ya que se siente inútil, al no poder ayudar en una situación así, su orgullo de hombre y su ego de macho están heridos, y no encuentra otra forma para desquitarse que no sea la de ofender a las que recién le han salvado la vida.

-si no te has dado cuenta, lo que producen esos ruidos son una manada de lobos que en este preciso momento, se están comiendo a nuestros amigos, entre ellos tu cuñada Lexie- con toda la ironía y el sarcasmos que podía tener- hermana de Meredith… si es que te acuerdas ¿verdad? además te acabo de salvar la vida, deberías por lo menos dar las gracias, como lo hizo Arizona-

-¿las gracias? ¿Por qué? si lo único que han hecho es largarse, saben que aduras penas podíamos protegernos… y ustedes se largan así no mas como si no les importáramos- sin dar su brazo a torcer… testarudo y orgulloso siempre

-¡uf! contigo no se puede dialogar cuando te pones así- son las únicas palabras que le dedica Meredith, molesta con la actitud que había tomado Derek

-¿Qué? ¿no revisas mi brazo?- extendiéndoselo para que se lo vea, ya que le dolía por el esfuerzo que había hecho al utilizar la vara, para defender a Mark

-que te lo revise otra, hasta que no le pidas disculpas y le agradezcas ha Cristina que te haya salvado la vida- dándose media vuelta se va ver como esta Arizona, dejando a un Derek mas cabreado de lo que estaba ya.

-vaya carácter tienes- le susurra Callie, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, nada más tenerla a su lado.

-cállate- fue lo único que logro obtener de una aun mas cabreada Meredith.

-y yo que pensaba que Derek era el más chulito cuando se enojaba- se burla Mark de la situación- la horma de tu zapato amigo mío, encontraste tu montaña-

-jajajaja- lo único que puede hacer Arizona, al ver la cara de todos tras las palabras de un más que divertido Mark.

Los lobos, los rondan, rodean el perímetro de la luz que les proporciona la fogata, todos se agrupan de espaldas al avión, bajo la ventanilla de la cabina, donde se encuentra un débil Peter, no le han querido decir que lo más probable es que quede cuadripléjico, por las lesiones que tiene en la espalda.

A los más débiles los dejaron en el centro, se turnan de a dos para vigilar, mientras los otros duermen, Cristina y Callie no concilian el sueño, por lo que no despiertan a nadie, y son las encargadas de cuidarlos.

los días siguen pasando, y han tenido más ataques, pero por la templanza y la fuerza de Callie y Cristina ninguno ha sufrido daños, hasta el momento. Derek, Mark y Arizona no han tenido complicaciones con sus heridas, por lo que en estos momentos a lo que más temen es a los lobos, quienes los han atacado constantemente durante las noches, carecen además de alimento, por lo que cada día que pasa pierden fuerzas. han intentado ir en busca de peces al rio que hay cerca, también traer un poco de agua, pero cada vez que lo intentan los lobos se acercan al grupo que queda en el campamento improvisado, o a ellas mismas, por lo que no han podido conseguir nada más que un par de litros de agua y solo el sueño de una buena pesca…


End file.
